If Only
by Nekkyou Hiryuu
Summary: Kelsey misses her best friend...will they ever see each other again?


*sniff*…okay, I don't know why I wrote a SONGFIC for this, but…ah, you have to listen to the song. Download it or something, I don't care..but you have to hear it. ("If Only You Could See Me Now" © Celine Dion) …poor Kelsey. Poor ACDC.  
  
-----------  
  
~If Only…~  
  
*~Here they come, every night the same~*  
  
*~Silent stars, light from a distant flame~*  
  
He stared out the window, golden eyes dulled with the pain of loneliness. Where was the girl? Had he only been dreaming of kindness long ago? The sun rose and set many times as he watched other pets playing outside with their owners, so happy and innocent.  
  
They had no idea.  
  
*~Just like the memories of you that I hold inside~*  
  
*~I see your touch, but all the warmth has died.~*   
  
It seemed so far away to ever have been real. The simple two-story house had once been tidy and well kept, perfect for them. He hung his matted head, wandering the long-neglected place. Hoping, for just a second, that she would be just around the corner, smiling, holding out her arms for a hug…  
  
"I'm sorry I left, I love you so much!"  
  
He sighed, continuing.  
  
*~Empty rooms, crowded by the past~*   
  
*~Time is my enemy; days keep moving faster~*  
  
His paws took him to a large room, without even trying.   
  
The television was small, obviously not often used. The rug covering the cold wooden floor was beautiful, a masterpiece of earthy tones. A comfy sofa was against one wall, but was unoccupied. Instead, the two figures knelt on the floor, a pool of silvery moonlight illuminating memories of his past.  
  
"Happy birthday, Ace!" She scooped him up in her arms, snuggling the feline close. He purred and purred, reaching up to lick her face. A small catnip mouse lay on the floor - his present. But right now there was only her.  
  
  
  
*~But the nights alone can be an eternity that never heals the scars of foolish pride~*  
  
"What are you doing?" The woman yelled from upstairs. "Stop hugging the stupid cat, he doesn't even know it's his birthday."  
  
"Yes he does!" She shouted back, covering his sensitive ears from the loud noise. "Why is everything that I love so stupid to you?!"   
  
"You watch it." And the other was at the foot of the stairs, eyes livid. "Or that thing is gone!"  
  
"He's not a thing…" The girl stroked his fur as the woman stomped back up the stairs.  
  
*~Here I am, stranger to a smile.~*  
  
  
  
*~Trying to fight the tears, missing by a mile.~*  
  
She moved to the couch, leaning on its cushy pillows.  
  
"She doesn't understand. She'll never understand."  
  
*I know..* His eyes said. Being unable to speak was never a problem. He purred, curling up under her chin as she cried.  
  
And the vision of happiness faded.  
  
*~I'm not the one who laughed at you on that yesterday.~*   
  
Somewhere very far away, she sighed. Did he remember her? Did he even care? She hoped so. Maybe someday she'd see him, find a way to get there. If only she'd known what would happen…she could have prepared, wouldn't have had to leave him…  
  
The window was fogged from her breath. Kelsey wiped it with her sleeve, staring out into the purplish-pink sky, the aftermath of a heavy snow at night. She missed him.  
  
*~If only you could see me now…goodbye is not so easy now.   
  
The freedom that I walked away to gain is nothing but these chains.~*  
  
*~I know your heart would break if you could hear me now…   
  
Your heart would come undone, if you could hear me once ~*  
  
*~Hoping love will bring you back… If only you could see me now.~*  
  
Kia walked past Kelsey's room. She stopped, peeking in through the door that was ajar. Normally she would go in…she knew how to make Kelsey feel better. But something told her that this was different…somehow. She forced herself to look away, continuing on to the living room where she was trying to teach Jin to play War.  
  
He jumped up onto the musty couch, kneading his paws into the fabric; ignoring the clouds of dust that rose up to tickle his nose and throat. He missed her.   
  
*~Like the lonely moon you see above  
  
That sails the dark alone forever…~*  
  
She blinked. Did he see the sky, muted with colors? …of course not, it wasn't winter in America.  
  
His dreams were uneasy, always taunted with false imageries of her…real one second, gone the next. Moments of happiness faded into utter despair.  
  
*~I have no light of my own, other the love we've known so long ago, together.~*   
  
She sighed…she could almost feel his fur through her fingers, soft as down…  
  
The house was still and cold as he woke from his restless nap, but he stretched anyhow, still hopeful…he knew it was useless…but she had to come back…please…  
  
Any minute now…he hoped it desperately…please…  
  
*~If you could feel me now…  
  
Your heart would come undone, if you could touch me once.~*  
  
She opened her eyes and sneezed. Since when…dust?  
  
Something shifted on her stomach.  
  
He stepped delicately over her ribs to lay on her chest. Was it real, this time?  
  
*~I know love will bring you back…~*  
  
*~If only you could see me now.~*  
  
"…AC?" Her heart leapt into her throat, making a lump.   
  
Don't let it be not real…don't do this to me…  
  
He purred, bending down to lick her face.  
  
She ran her hands through his fur, tears of disbelief streaming down her face. Disbelief easily suspended, Kelsey wrapped her arms around the feline and held him close.  
  
She was back.   
  
"I'm sorry I left…I love you." 


End file.
